Kings of Cats
Introduction King of Cats is the name of the guild formed by both Vell and Kuroyasha. The guild was considered strange when it was first formed due to a Humanoid and a Heteromorph teaming up together and forming a guild. The two friends however cared less about game politics and more about having fun together. At first things were difficult with Vell being the target of multiple Pkers, but the duo fought strong together and carved a name out of the chaos. The Battle Couple was their nick name in the early days due to one being a female and the other a male. Unknown to most however Vell was actually a guy playing a female character. Not that it made any real difference. Background King of Cats was formed adter Vell and Kuroyasha conquered the quest King of Cats. Following a unmarked quest based off a old fairy tale named King of Cats the duo ended up at a crumbling castle. Inside of the castle they confronted the King of Cats and defeated him in single combat. As a result of this they were given ownership of the castle. The Castle had some long french name that the neither of them could pronounce. As a result they renamed the place to King of Cats, after the quest. After that the two set off designing their own set of minions. Their was no theme to the minions at first and as a result their backstories and design were such a contradiction that it was quite comedic. It was then that Kuroyasha thought of a grand idea of turning the King of Cats into a Inn. And thus the true King of Cats was formed. The castle served as the outward walls protecting the area from unwanted visitors. Everything inside of the castle walls was considered part of the inn. The lore behind the place was that Kuroyasha and Vell both settled down after a life of adventure and decided to start a inn. However neither of the two owned any land in a city and as a result they had no place to build their humble establishment. As a result Vell directed the duo to the lair of a rival vampire lord who once served as her husband. In a savage battle Vell slew the vampire lord and took ownership of his castle. After that Kuroyasha moved in and the two build the inn together, as heterosexual life partners. Due to Vell slaying the vampire lord who owned the castle she is the owner of King of Cats, and thus guild leader. All the Npc's inside of King of Cats are suppose to be workers, patrons, and mercenaries who often visit the place. Defenses The King of Cats despite being a "Inn", has several defenses. The first is the walls themselves that forces any attacking guild to go though the front gate. The second being the Cat Guard, auto summoned Npc cat soldiers who defend the inn. Beyond the Cat soldiers there are the Patrons and Mercenaries. If they are defeated one would face the Chief of Staff, and finally the destructive duo themselves. Members of Kings of Cats Kuroyasha.png|Kuroyasha|link=Kuroyasha Vell.png|Vell|link=Vell Angelica Redwine.png|Angelica Redwine|link=Angelica Redwine Prince Antion.png|Prince Antion|link=Prince Antion Hotspurg.png|Hotspurg|link=Hotspurg Yaz-Bash.png|Yaz-Bash Destiny Dios.png|Destiny Dios|link=Destiny Dios Hero King Azuk.png|Hero King Azuk|link=Hero King Azuk Steve Steve.png|Steve Steve|link=Steve Steve Mazzuka.png|Mazzuka|link=Mazzuka Jack.png|Chief of Staff|link=Chief of Staff Warrior 22.png|Village Girl|link=Village Girl May Flowers.png|May Flowers|link=May Flowers Annabell Wilson.png|Annabell Wilson|link=Annabell Wilson Alf.png|Alf|link=Alf Allen Walker.png|Allen Walker|link=Allen Walker Wynn Victoria.png|Wynn Victoria|link=Wynn Victoria Set.png|Set|link=Set Category:Guild Category:LordNoodleXIV